Dragon Rider
by Secret world
Summary: Allaya was born with a fate she did not understand. Jumping from on world to another she makes it home. Now she and Eragon must bring down the king. With the help of there Dragon's can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything but what comes out of my head

Chapter 1: world jumping

She ran…. That's all she had left to do. She had used up too much energy fighting to do anything else. Her dark red hair whipped behind her as she ran with one place in sight. The barn was about another fifty feet to go and the soldiers were already gaining on her tired body.

Finally reaching the barn, she tore open the doors and rushed to her beloved black mare. Reaching out with her mind she begged her companion to flee as fast as she could. She knew that it was a mistake stopping in this town. She knew that there was rising danger of the empire coming after her, but she had needed to stock up on supplies or she would have not made it home. Not to mention the condition that she was in, she needed the supplies. She had much more than herself to think about now.

When she thought that she was a safe distance away she let her magic reach and check on the new life growing inside of her. It seemed that the night's events had no effect on her child, though she did not think that it would. She was not that far along. This was the reason she was fleeing, there was no other choice, she couldn't afford to have a repeat of tonights events later on in the pregnancy. With the pack secured to her back she stared her journey towards the Spine. She knew that the King's men would never enter the domain of the Spine, for even the king himself feared the dark and dangerous woods. She did not fear the Spine, she knew of the magic that grew into the very trees that made the many leagues of woods and mountains. She also knew that if you treated the magnificent woods with respect then you had nothing to fear. There was enough game to keep her sustained and there were enough plants and herbs to keep her alive for years to come.

TIME SKIP

She looked down at her beautiful two year old baby girl. Her daughter looked so much like her. From her short red hair to her dark green eyes. Her daughter was too smart for her own good. At two her daughter was talking and walking as if it came natural to her. She always had a spark of knowing in her eyes. She would sometimes joke that an old soul resided in her daughter.

Today was a big day for them, a big and possibly dangerous day. It was the first time that they were to venture out of the Spine since she had entered it almost three years ago. She knew that this day would come; secretly she had hoped that she could have held off the trip till her daughter was a little older. She knew that the King would not rest till she was dead, if he were to find out about her daughter she would be just as high on his list of people to kill.

Her green eyes looked down at the malty colored egg that she had stolen that night many years ago when she had left the kings palace. She had broken in there with one purpose and that was to obtain one of his eggs. This egg had been stolen from her family when the riders had all been hunted down and killed. The king had then searched for any remaining eggs to take for his own.

This egg had been passed down in her family for years before it was stolen. It had been a gift from her great uncles dragon to the family before she passed. She had been one of the first Dragons that the king had killed. Her Uncle and his dragon Sofie had been killed out of revenge. When the kings first Dragon had been killed her Uncle was on the counsel and had been one of the many people who told the King that he could not have another.

With that thought in mind she hid the egg and picked up her daughter making her way out of her house and towards the barn she had constructed with magic not too far away from her home.

"Mama where are we going?" her daughters soft voice reached her ears. She looked down at her daughter as they rode away on her black mare Trin.

"We are going into town little one" she told her daughter. "We need some things and I need to find out what has become of the land while we have been gone"

"But Mama didn't you say leavening the spine was bad?" her daughters eyes where shining with questions.

"Yes I did Allaya but we have no other choice" she told her. "I have been away for far too long and we need to get you some warmer cloths before winter hits"

"Ok Mama" for the rest of the journey they rode in silence. They would reach Teirm before night fall. She did not plan to spend much time out of the safety of the spine. She needed to pick up some fabric for the cloths that she needed to make for her daughter and she would ask around some of the shops for news on the empire.

TIME SKIP

She watched as her ten year old daughter shot arrow after arrow into the center of the target set up 200 feet in front of her. She had started her daughters training early; much earlier then she had started her own when she was younger. Her daughter had far surpassed her own mother in all the areas that she had to teacher her.

That did not surprise her seeing as her father and mother were both very strong magic wielders on top of very skilled fighters. It was in her daughter's blood and at the tender age of ten it showed plain as day. It was also no surprise that her daughter loved to fight, loved to hunt and most of all loved being able to use magic.

She looked at her daughter who at the age of two looked just like her, but at the age of ten, she could see the looks of her father shining through more and more each day. She still had her mother's dark red hair but it was wild and unmanageable just like her father's hair. She still had her mother's green eyes, but they had flecks of gray bleeding into them, the same color as her fathers. Not to mention she had the misgevious side to her that could have only come from her father.

Thinking of Allaya's father made her sad. She had been the only one that made it would of that palace that night. When she had made it into Teirm she had asked around and found out that it was common knowledge that her father had died that night. He had not been seen since. It broke her heart to think that her daughter would never know how great of a man her father was. She would never have her father tuck her into bed at night. So she tried her hardest to be both her mother and her father.

"Laya lets go. I want to get to Teirm before night fall" she called to her daughter.

"You know mom, I can stay here if you want" Her daughters deep voice met her ears. "I know that you are always on edge when we go into town"

"No its fine" She said as she watched her daughter mount her white horse Pinoa. "You are Skilled enough to defend yourself and make it back here if something where to happen"

"So what are we going into town for this time?" her daughter asked her as they pushed their horses to a fast gallop. "Fabric? News?"

"I need to get you a new sword, yours is far too old and worn for my liking" she told her daughter. "and yes we also need some more fabric and I want to find out what is happening in the empire since the last time I was there"

SHORT TIME SKIP

Many things had changed since her and her mother had last been here. The people of Teirm all seemed more guarded then they were when she was here at the age of seven. It also seemed like more and more people here were starving and without a place to live. Allaya hated seeing the land in such turmoil and pain. She hated that the King did not care about his people. That he only cared for power, his corrupt ruling needed to be stopped and it needed to be soon.

Snapping out of her thought Allaya looked around and spotted her mother entering a smiths shop. She followed and watched her mother negotiate on a nice sword that she could tell would be perfect for her with a little getting used to.

When her mother had finely negotiated as much as she could to get the price as low as she could they made their way out of the blacksmiths shop. She had her new sword strapped to her hip and a smile on her face. But that smile was quickly wiped off when she saw what was waiting for them.

It seemed while they were in the shop a platoon of the kings soldiers had arrived in town. She looked over at the worried look that was on her mother's face. The soldiers where between them and their horses.

"Just follow my lead Allaya and do try to blend in" she heard her mother mutter to her. "Pull your hood up and follow me to Trin and Pinao"

She pulled her hood over her Dark red hair and followed her mother to the horses. They had almost made it around the soldiers when one of the men looked up and stopped to study her mother's face. Dread filled her as she saw the look of recognition spread across the man's face. She knew then that her and her mother were not making it out of there without a fight. That was if they made it out of there at all.

"Hey you, stop right there" She heard the man shout after he had clued the rest of his platoon in on what he had found.

She quickly drew her sword and got into a ready stance. She did not have to look to see that her mother had done the same thing. There was no getting out of this, they were surrounded and they would have to fight for their lives.

"Now lady you and your friend there don't want to do this" The man said as he studied them. "You are very much outnumbered and I'm afraid to say you are out classed as well."

"We will just have to find out won't we" her mother said as she moved so that she was back to back with her. Within seconds the fight had started and true to the man's word they were outnumbered at least twenty to one. They were not gaining any ground and they were tiring fast.

Allaya was surprised when her mother grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face her.

"Mom what are you doing" she asked but she recognized the determined look in her mother's eyes. She was about to do something and Allaya knew that she was not going to like it. She knew by the defeated look in her mother's eyes that her mother was not going to be walking away from this fight.

"Taune iet blaka se alfrinn eitha eom etha eom esterin. Se elfrinn ganga fram eom, Ganga aptr. Atra du evarinya ono varda, Atra esterni ono thelduin. wiol pomnurin ilian wiol ono" Before Allaya could understand what her mother was saying she felt her body heat up. She watched her mother's eyes roll into the back of her head and she saw darkness.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know that a lot of people are not going to like that I took here through so many other stories but it was what I had planned. DO NOT WORRY she is not ganna be magga strong. But she will be well knowledge and she will be able to do thing others will not be able to. I hope that you like the story this chapter was only to lead you up to the beginning. the next her adventure will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: hatching surprise

DEMENTION JUMP

"She's still breathing" she heard a male voice say. "I wonder how she got here; it looks like she's been in a fight"

"Let's get her back to the village see what the Hokage has to say about this" Another voice sounded from her left. Slowly she opened her eyes to see four people standing over her. When they noticed her eyes open the three males of the group backed up. The female on her left moved closer helping her sit up.

"Where am I?" she asked when she was fully sitting.

"You are about two miles outside of Konaha" the female said with a smile.

"Konaha? I have never heard of such a place" she said. Thinking back trying to remember what had happened before she woke up here. Gasping she looked around to see if she could find her mother. "My mother did you see her? She was with me when they attacked"

"I'm sorry miss but you are the only one that we found" The man that she took for the leader of the group said. "I think that it would be best if we took you into the village and had you checked out by one of our medic nin"

"Medic nin?" she whispered as she got up to follow them. It seemed that they were taking it slow for her, for that she was grateful. She felt so weak and drained she did not think that she could travel at any faster of a pace.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you and where are you from?" the Women from earlier asked her after they had walked a while in silence. She could tell that all of the other members of her group were listening in on their conversation. They too must have been curious as to how she got there and who she was.

"My name is Allaya but my mother calls me Laya" she said as she looked around at the trees. They were not so different then the tall and magical trees in the Spine. It made her feel a little more at home being in a place somewhat familiar to her. "I don't know where this is, I have never heard of a place called Konaha in Alagaesia before and I have studied every city on the map"

"It seems that you are a long way from home Laya-Chan" the women said. "For this is not Alagaesia we are in the elemental countries"

At the new information Allaya thought back to what her mother had said before everything went dark. Her mother had said something. Something in the ancient language that she had not had the time to decipher before everything went wrong, but now that she thought back she knew what her mother had done.

"Take my blood may she leave to go to good fortune. May she go forward, to go back. May the stars watch over you, May good fortune rule over you for my happiness for you" her mother had sent her here. Well her mother's magic had sent her here. This is where her mother's magic had thought that she would be safest.

"I think my mother sent me here when we were finely out classed" she said more to herself than anyone else. But it seems like it was heard much the same.

"Your mother? Who out classed you" the leader asked as a huge wall came into view in the distance.

"Yes my mother she is a very strong spell caster" she told them as they continued. "We were on the run from the evil king and the empire. We got spotted and were outnumbered twenty to one"

"Sounds like you and your mother were brave to take on odds that great of a number" the woman said as they walked through that gate. The leader nodded at two men that sat guarding the entrance. "Don't worry we will talk to the leader of our village and see what should be done?"

The group walked into an office, which belonged to an elderly man, leaving Allaya alone not knowing what or how to think. The look in the man's eyes told her that she could trust him; Allaya's mother had always told her to trust her instincts. That they would save her life in the worst of situations.

"Hokage-sama, we found this young girl passed out in the forest" the leader said. "She said that she is not of this world and that her mother sent her here as a last resort in a very outnumbered fight"

The elderly man looked at her taking in her battered cloths that had blood on them. Then the sword that was strapped to her waste and the bow and quiver that was on her back. "Might I ask your name young lady?"

"Sorry I did not mean to be rude my name is Allaya, but you can call me Laya" she said with a sad smile. She had never been around people for long. It had been her and her mother for as long as she could remember.

"Alright Laya-chan, it seems that you are a long way from home" he said with a smile and motioned for her to sit down. "You and your team may leave Kikashi"

"You seem to have had some former training" he said looking her over. "Might I ask what you have been trained in?"

"I have mastered the art of the blade as much as my mother could teach me, I do not miss with my bow" she said. "And I am quite good in hand to hand combat"

"That is good, and I take it you have some form of power behind you" he said with a smile. "I can feel it flowing from you"

"Yes I have been trained in the art of the ancient language of my land" she said thinking back to the years she had learned from her mother. "This language is powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands"

She went on to explain her story and the story of her land. She finished with telling him why she thought her mother's magic had sent her there. The elderly man sat thinking for what seemed like forever but was only a couple of minutes.

"Well from what you have told me it seems that you will be here for a while" he said. "While you are here I would like to have some of my Ninja's train you in our style of fighting and the way of chakra"

She listened to him explain to her what chakra was and how it was used. She had always loved to learn something new. If she was going to be here as long as it took her mother's magic to take her home then she might as well train herself in the way that they fight. It would be an advantage for when she got home.

TIME SKIP

Allaya had been training and learning in Konaha for about five years now. She had steadily made her way up the ranks of the ninja pole along the way. She now proudly sported the vest of a jonin. The only odd thing that no one could explain is that she had not aged more than what looked like a year since she had been here.

She was a fifteen year old girl in an eleven year olds body. Mentally she was progressing in leaps and bounds but physically she was hardly progressing at all. Sure she was stronger, faster and more agile then she was when she got here but she still looked like a little kid.

"Laya, that will be all. I do not have any other mission for you today" The Hokage said as he dismissed her. As she turned to leave his office a familiar warm feeling spread throughout her body and all was dark again like so many years ago when she had showed up in this world.

DEMENTION SKIP

"Albus she just appeared here" an elderly voice sounded from her right. "She was not there a few minutes before I came back out of my office"

"She's dressed so strangely I wonder where she is from" another female voice came from somewhere by her feet. That's when Allaya noticed that she was on something soft. She figures it must have been a bed.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see that there were a total of six people around the bed that she was laying on. There were three males and three females standing around her. Slowly she sat up as they all turned to look at her.

"Miss how are you feeling" said an elderly man with long silvery white hair and beard.

"I feel fine thank you" she said looking around at the people staring at her. There was a man with long greasy black hair frowning at her. A man that looked like he could have had dwarf blood in him smiling at her, A slightly plump women with dirt on her nose watching her, an older women with her hair pulled up in a bun and glasses and a women that stood next to her that looked like she could have been a nurse.

"May I ask your name" the older man asked.

"Sorry how rude of me, my name is Allaya but you may call me Laya" she said crossing her legs. "I know that this looks weird, I suppose I appeared out of nowhere and you want to know why?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore" he said then he turned to the people around him. "This is Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey"

"It is nice to meet you" she said with a smile. "You are probably wondering how I got here? Well this is a long tale so I think that you should sit down for this"

She tried not to show her surprise when they all pulled out a stick and made chairs appear out of thin air. What surprised her was not the fact that they were able to make thing appear out of thin air, it was the fact that they could do it so effortlessly.

When they were all seated she began her tale again like she had many years ago to the Hokage. This time it was longer because she had to add in the time that she spent in the hidden village. When she was done they were all looking at her with thoughtful expressions on their faces. She did not know if they believed her, but she hoped that they did.

"I guess you have heard this before but it seems that you are a long way from home" Albus said with a smile. "And from what you have told me it seems your mother's last act was to send you places where you could learn as much as you need so that when you returned home you would be able to do something she was not able to do"

"To help over throw the king and get our lands back the way they were when we all lived in peace" she said with smile. "I figured that out years ago, my mother was always looking out for me making sure that I was able to learn as much as I could to defend myself"

"She seemed like a smart women" Minerva said with a smile. "So it seems you cannot leave here to go where you need to go until you have learned what you need to learn"

"That would seem so my dear Minerva" Albus eyes seemed to twinkle as he said this. "How old did you say you were?"

"When I left my home I had just turned ten" she explained to them. "I spent five years in Konaha before I was sent here; the thing is I did not age past eleven"

"It seems that your mother's magic had plans to send you here" the man named Snape said. "You have to be eleven to start school here and that is why you did not age past eleven"

"That would seem like it was the correct answer" Albus said with a smile. "It is summer vacation right now, I would love to have you join my school but I know that you want to get home as soon as possible"

"Yes Albus I have been away from home for far too long" she said looking out the window across from the bed that she was laying in. "I do not know the time difference from the worlds that I have been in and my own, I do not wish to return to find that my world was destroyed by the King"

"Then I will have you start with privet tottering with the professors" he said. "We will try to teach you as fast as we can but it is all up to how fast you learn and how well you take in the curriculum"

"I have always been a fast learner" she said with a smile. "Though I do not think that it would look good if I walked around in cloths from a different dimension. I have all of my stuff in my scrolls from Konaha but I don't think that they would fit in with this world"

"I will have Minerva take you to Diagon Ally to get you some new cloths, everything that you will need for your studies and your wand"

TIME SKIP

Allaya had been at Hogwarts for four years now. She stayed there through the summer working with the Professors and during the holidays so that she could move as fast as she could through the curriculum. She found that some subjects come easier to her than others. She excelled in the four main subjects Potions with Snape, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick, and Defense she studied under Snape.

Like before she did not age past a year. Albus had said that it was probably so that she was able to go back to her world with as little complications as possible.

It was currently summer vacation and she was almost finished with her seventh year work. She was told by Albus that she should keep all of her stuff stored in her scrolls because he felt that she would be leaving them soon.

She was heading outside towards the lake to read when she felt the all too familiar heat spread to her body. She smiled and prayed that she would be going home now. With that thought the world around her turned black once again.

She was startled awake by something licking her face. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her mother's horse Trin and her white horse Pinao. She smiled to herself and looked around. She was home but she did not know when. She extended her mind to her horse to see what had happened while she was gone.

To her surprise she had not been gone for more than two days. When she had disappeared and her mother had died her horses made their way home. Allaya looked at herself to see that she looked like she was twelve. Her Dark red hair reached her waist and she was still wearing the cloths that she had on when she left Hogwarts.

Slowly she got up and made her way into her house. It had been years since she had been in her house. Everything looked the same because in her world time had not moved forward as much as it had for her. Looking around she noticed a chest under the couch in the living room was slightly open.

She had asked her mother about that chest a lot as she grew up. But her mother had told her that she would answer her when she was old enough. Now that her mother was gone Allaya was going to find out for herself. Slowly pulling the chest out from under the couch she opened it. In it were a few old volumes of books that Allaya had studied to learn the Ancient language as she grew up. What caught her attention was the tri-colored egg that sat next to them.

Allaya knew what was in the egg, but she couldn't understand how her mother had got it back. In the stories that her mother had told her growing up was that it was stolen. She had told her that the egg that their family had was stolen by the King when the riders where hunted down and killed.

Allaya slowly reached down and picked the egg up. The only thing that she knew about the egg was that it was special. When her mother's Great uncles dragon had given it to them. She had said that the egg was special beyond any egg that was ever laid. His dragon knew of what was to come and she did something that would forever change the future when it hatched.

Sitting down on the couch with the egg she thought over everything that she had been through. She almost jumped out of her seat when she felt something move around in the egg. Softly she took the egg over to her bed and put it on her pillow. She was too tired to stay awake so she curled up in a ball on the center of her bed. She cried herself to sleep. She wished her mother was here to help her understand all of this. But mentally she was an adult and she needed to start acting like one.

A/N: Cliff hanger. Sorry about that. Hope you liked it. Can't wait to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own there work only my own

Chapter 3: hatching surprise

Allaya woke up to something making a noise close to her head. Throughout the night she had shifted and had her head next to the egg on the pillow. She slowly opened her eyes to look around to see what was making the ear-shattering noise that was waking her up before the bloody sun was even up.

Her house was still dark and there was no birds outside that where chirping so what was making the noise? Then it came again and then again and again….. The noise was coming from the egg beside her head.

"Oh no you don't" she hissed at the egg. "I need some more sleep u damn drag…"

Letting her mind fully comprehend what was going on she blinked at the egg that started to wobble around. When things fully clicked in her sleep filled mind she jumped up and tumbled off the bed hitting her head.

Tenderly, she rose, looking through the dark at the egg. It shook and bounced around on her pillow. Allaya lit the candles on her night stand so as to fully take in the changing appearance of the egg. It rattled and chirped. Tapped and whistled.

"So after all the people in my family little Dragon you chose to hatch for me?" she asked as she got on her bed and sat crossed legged to wait for the Dragon to hatch.

No one knew how long it would take for the egg to hatch because every Dragon was different. But if the noise and the cracks in the shell had anything to do with it then her Dragon would be in this world soon. She wondered what color the Dragon would be; the shell was so many colors. The shell often told you what color the dragon was going to be.

The egg that she had on her bed was Black, Green, and had silver veins spidering over it .She had not heard about a dragon having that many colors before.

"Guess I just have to wait to see what your color is little one" she said as she grabbed the book from her bedside table, it had been so many years since she'd started reading it, she deceided now would be a good time to finish. About three hours later and about seven chapters into the book she looked up to see three sets of eyes looking at her.

For the second time she wound up on the floor and her head made contact with the boards in a loud crash. Ever so slowly she peaked up over the side of the bed to see that there were still three sets of eyes watching her.

"Kimi- Sama" she said as she looked at the three different colored Dragons sitting in front of her. "It seems that the reason that the egg was so many colors is because you three wanted to scare the living hell out of me when you all came out"

Slowly she got back on her bed to look at the three small Dragons. She could see that even for baby dragons they were on the small side. In the books that she had read newly hatched dragons were about a foot in length. Out of the three of them the Black one was the longest at about seven inches long. The Green and Silver one where only about four or five inches long at the most.

She gingerly reached out her hand to touch the Black one on its head when white hot fire shot from her hand up thought her arm. If she had been any one else she might have passed out from the pain. But after a few minutes the searing hot pain began to ebb away.

When she was able to think straight again she felt something nudging on her mind and when she focused on it she was able to feel three separate nudges. She carefully lowered the shields that were kept around her for so many years, which Severus had taught her, and watched as the dragons began to take in their surroundings, looking from her to the rest of the room and back. Curious and wide-eyed.

After letting all of her shields down, she began feeling all kinds of emotions enter her mind. It was strange being able to feel their excitement, their curiosity, and most of their intelligence. She watched as they looked at each thing and then looked back at her almost nervously. It was as if they were checking to see if she was paying attention to them.

"Don't worry I know that you're there" she said with a smile. "I bet you three are hungry aren't you?"

She laughed as all three pairs of eyes snapped to her face and then four seconds later she had all three on her lap chirping. Setting them back on the bed she walked over to where her mother kept the meat stored and grabbed a few good chunks. Cutting them into a few different pieces she walked back over to the bed and fed them scraps of the meat. When they were full and their eyes were dropping she blew out the candles and curled up around the babies.

TIME SKIP

Allaya looked down at the small village fanned out below her. She had been alone in the spine for four years by herself. To the outside world she would look like a fourteen year old girl. But No one but her Dragons knew how old she was. No one but them knew what she had been through. And no one but them knew who she really was.

She had been trained as a Ninja; she had been trained as a witch. She was physically fourteen but mentally she was twenty three years old. She was the daughter of the empires former most wanted spell caster, Renea.

She had three babies. Baby dragons that is. Two female and one male. Nero (near-oh) was her all black male dragon, Azurite (as-zer-ight) was her all green female dragon and Arjuna (are-june-ah) was her all silver female. Nero was the biggest of the three; he was about forty five feet long and about twenty feet tall. His sisters were identical in size, their length being thirty-five feet and a height of fifteen feet.

She had decided that she had stayed away from the world and all the problems in it for too long. She remembered her mother talking about Carvahall, a small town at the edge of the Spine. She had decided that she wanted to live her life; she didn't want to live all by herself anymore and Carvahall sounded like just the right place. So she gathered up all of her gifts from her outer-worldly experiences as well as her mother's possessions and placed them in storage scrolls. Being as close to the spine as they were about to be, the entire family could live freely while still keeping the dragons safely out of sight.

SKIP TO CARVAHALL

'There isn't that many people around little one,' Nero stated through their link.

'I know Nero' she answered looking around the still sleeping town. 'It is still early a lot of the people are sleeping'

'If anything happens just call and we will be there in minutes' Allaya could hear the smile in Arjuna's voice. Allaya frowned and she knew that they could tell that she was mad.

'You three should not be a few minutes away' she growled out. 'Why are you so close?'

'See what you did Arjuna' Azurite snapped at her sister.

'We were just worried about you Laya' Nero said softly.

'You know that I can take care of myself' she snapped 'Now leave'

She cut off the connection as she walked around the town looking at what it had to offer. When her mother had said that it was a small town she was not lying. It was small and there was not much in it, but it was nice and cozy. She liked it, she could get used to living in a place like this.

She had walked around the town a few times when people started coming out and starting their days. She could see that like the town, the people where simple people. She smiled at a few of the children running by and a few of the mothers who were watching them play.

She was getting a few strange looks but she knew that she would. Walking by a shop and looking at her reflection in a window. Her dark unmanageable red hair hung past waist while it was pulled high in a hair binder that she had brought back with her from England. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a dark green tunic with a pair of knee high leather boots that hid the knives that she had in them. She wore a black cloak with silver threaded through the trim and a silver clasp. On her back she had her bow and quiver with a black pack holding all her stuff that was sealed in scrolls.

Once she had looked herself over she moved on when she saw a man standing outside a blacksmith shop. Walking over she stopped and waited till he noticed that she was there. When he turned and looked at her he smiled and put the tools that he was working with down.

"How can I help you?" he asked her with a friendly smile. "You must be here with your parents; I don't think I have seen you around child"

"No I am not here with my parents" she said looking around the town. "My parents are dead I have been on my own for a while now. My name is Allaya"

"I am sorry to hear that" he frowned. "So you travel by yourself?"

"Yes I was actually told that this was a nice peaceful town to live in" she smiled. "Is there a place that is renting a room out? I am looking for a place to stay while I build a small house for myself"

She could see the look of surprise on the man's face. It looked like he was racking his brain to find the words to say to her. She sat there waiting for him to reply but when a few minutes had passed she spoke up.

"If there is not I could try the next town" she put on her best depressed face. "I traveled this far it shouldn't be too much trouble to try the next town"

She turned to walk away towards the road that leads out of town when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He motioned for her to follow him back to the entrance of his shop and had her sit on a barrel that was sitting out front.

"If any one stops by tell them that I will be back shortly" He said then he walked away down the street. From her seat she could see the people of the town passing by from time to time. A few minutes a man walked up to the shop and stopped in front of her.

"Is Horst in" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"The man that owns this place?" she asked looking back at the shop. "He said that he would be back soon"

"You're not from around here?" he said as he sat on a second barrel across from her. He seemed to be waiting for Horst.

"How could you tell" she joked.

"Well I have not seen you around before and no girl would be dressed like that from anywhere near here" he said as his lips twitched as if he were going to smile but he didn't.

"No I was looking for a room to rent while I built a place of my own" she said with a sigh. "He made me sit down and told me to tell people that he would be back"

"Well that would be because he is probably going to talk to his wife and set up a place, in his daughter Hopes room, for you to stay, she got married last year" the man said with a chuckle. "He is not going to let a young girl of your age live on her own"

"I have lived on my own for years" she grumbled playing the part of a fourteen year old. "I do not need people feeling sorry for me"

"How old  
are you" the man asked. "You can't be more then thirteen or fourteen?"

"I'm fourteen" she said. "I have been on my own hunting and defending myself since I was ten"

"Horst, I was just stopping by to check on the nails" the man said as Horst hurried back up to his shop. "Seems you have caught yourself a stray"

"I am standing right here and I am not a stray" she said standing up pulling herself to her full height of five four. "I will just move on to the next town I do not need people to pity me"

"He was just joking" Horst said with a frown. "I have a room that you can stay in, it is not being used and my sons have offered to help you build a house on the edge of town"

"Thank you for the room how much do you want for it?" she asked reaching onto her bag to pull out her money bag.

"There is no need the room is not being used so it is fine" He said. "If you want to pay then pay by helping out around the house"

"That is fine" she said pulling her bag back over her shoulder. It seemed like things were going the way she wanted them to. She just hoped that life would not take a dive for the worse any time soon.

"Just let me help Brom here and I will show you to my home" Horst said. Neither man seemed to see the surprised look spread across her face. She stood there in shock she didn't even notice when her shield dropped until the three voices of her dragons screamed though her mind.

'It might not be the same man Laya' Nero said trying to calm her down.

'Laya everything's going to be ok" Arjuna said pushing calming feelings though their link.

Slowly but surely she calmed down and forced herself to think more rationally. She was so caught up talking to her Dragons that she didn't notice when Horst and Brom had returned. She didn't notice until Horst shook her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her once he had her attention.

"Yes sorry I was caught in thought" she was not lying she was caught up in her thoughts and her dragons.

"You must have been deep in your thoughts we were calling your name for a good minute" Brom pointed out.

"Yeah sorry….. Your name is Brom right?" she asked looking him in his gray eyes. "Horst said it was right?"

"Yes my name is Brom" he said with a questioning look in his eyes.

"It must be nice having such a famous name" she said trying to pry a little. She could tell that she had hit a nerve when she said that. "You know because of the Dragon rider Brom and his Dragon Saphira"

"You never mentioned in your stories about the dragon riders that you shared a name with one of them Brom?" Horst questioned.

"I was not aware of that" she could tell that he was lying.

"Well you learn something new every day" Horst laughed. "Well Allaya child follow me this way and I will introduce you to my wife"

As they were walking away she looked back to see that Brom had taken a pipe out and was watching her walk away. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that there was more to Brom then he was letting on. But she had a feeling that she was going to find out soon enough. It still made her on edge that he had the same name as her father.


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own there work only my own

Chapter 4: time fly's

Allaya had been staying in Carvahall for five years now. She had never moved out of Horst's house, the man and his wife had taken her in and made her part of the family. She would help cook and clean around the house along with learning from Horst the treads of being a blacksmith. Most people in the town had gotten used to her strange ways years ago.

At first most people would only talk to her in passing, a simple hi or a good morning. But as time went on she made many friends in the small town. Though the two people that where her best friends where Roran and Eragon. Roran was only a year older then her while Eragon was a little over three years younger. But age never seemed to be a problem for the three friends.

She sat on the barrel in front of Horst's shop waiting for Eragon. He had left a couple days before to go hunting in the Spine. She had warned her dragons not to come anywhere near the town. She did not need Eragon to see them. He was too nosy for his own good sometimes, and she did not want to answer questions that he would have if he knew.

He never spent too long in the spine and he never ventured to far in so she guessed that he should be back sometime today. Roran was working on his uncle's farm so she had nothing to do but wait for him to get back.

"Speak of the devil" she said as she saw him making his way down the street. He didn't have a deer with him so it looked like this hunting trip was a fail.

"Wow Eragon that's a mighty fine ketch you have there" she joked as she walked up to him. "It must have been hell trying to carry that all the way back here"

"Shut up Laya" he smiled then gave her a hug. Her and Eragon were more than best friends. To everyone around them they could have been siblings. They looked a lot alike and they liked the same things. Horst sometimes joked that they were long lost twins born at different times.

"Laya can you come help me with dinner please" Horst wife Elian called from their house.

"Sure I'll be right there" with one final hug she made her way home to help Elain make dinner. It was a nightly routine for them. Allaya would help Horst out, hang out with Eragon or Roran, and then she would help make dinner.

She liked her life here, she would go on week long hunting trips into the Spine so that she could spend time with her three other halves every few weeks. She didn't ever want to leave here; at her nineteen years of age (physically) she had never dated. But then again no one in town caught her eye, no one seemed right. Eragon would sometimes joke that she would grow to be old and alone if she didn't stop being so picky.

The one person in town that always seems to be keeping an eye on her was Brom. A few days after she had moved to town he had tried to invade her mind. When he found out that he couldn't, he got suspicious of her. Every time he came to Horst shop he would ask her about her life before she moved there. He would ask her about her parents and how they died. But most of the time he would try to get her to slip and let down her shields in her mind.

Two years after she had come to live in this peaceful town she had cornered him. The traders had come to town and she had heard his tail of the Dragon riders for the first time. She had no doubt in her mind that night that this was her father.

He looked just as her mother had described him if not a little older. She had thought that he was from the moment she had met him. That night her suspicions had been confirmed.

(Flashback)

She watched and waited for him to head back to his house. She snuck in before he went there and waited on the chair by his fire. When he walked in the door his eyes seem to zoom in on her. He stood there looking at her for a moment before he took off his coat and walked over to put his tea kettle on the fire. They sat in silence for a while before he broke it.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my home?" he asked her looking over at her.

"Can I tell you a story, story teller Brom" she asked looking up at him from behind her bangs.

"This could not have waited for another time?" he asked pouring them both a cup of tea. "Perhaps when it's not so late and I am not tired"

"No Brom it cannot wait" she said looking into the fire. When he nodded to her she thought on how she wanted to word this.

"Years ago almost seventeen to be exact three people decided that they were going to attempt what everyone thought was the impossible. They were going to break into the Kings palace and take two things" she said looking up at him to see his eyes wide. He quickly schooled his features as she continued. "One of the things belonged to the family of the only female in the group; she was there to take it back after it had been stolen from them. The other was never there's but was important just the same"

"When they got into the castle they split up, they would cover more ground and would be less likely to be caught that way" she took a sip of her tea. "When the female found what she had been looking for she went in search of her two male companions only to be spotted so she had to flee"

"She made it out but she had to race across many leagues with the king's army on her tail" she explained. "While she was riding she discovered something that she had not known. She found out that she was pregnant"

She looked up to see that he was focused on her story. It was like he couldn't believe that she was telling him his own story. But she knew things that he didn't; he leaned forward and looked at her closely.

"She stopped in a town to get things that she would need. She knew that she should not have stopped but she had no other choice she had another life to think about now" crossing her legs she continued. "She also believed that the father of said life had perished back at the palace"

"She fled to the Spine, everyone knows that neither the king nor his men would ever dare to enter the spine" looking into the fire she paused for a moment. "She spent ten years in the Spine only venturing out when she needed to get supplies from the nearby town. She raised her daughter there. Taught her everything she knew"

"But life is unfair and on their last trip to town to get supplies they were spotted" she told him. "Being out numbered twenty to one the women sent her daughter away at the cost of her own life"

"When the daughter finely made it home she found something that her mother had been hiding from her" She looked at him straight in the eye. He was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "A malty colored Dragon egg. And much to her surprise the egg hatched that very same night"

"But that was not the least of the surprises that night six years ago" she smiled and took another sip of her tea. "Can you imagine the surprise when she looked up to see three sets of eyes looking at her? Black, Green and Silver"

She ended her tale and looked up at him. He was looking her over with something in his eyes that she could not place. She could not tell what he was thinking, she had been trained for years in Konaha to read people and she could not read him.

"I thought your mother died that night" he finely said. His voice was so low it was as if he thought he needed to whisper. "I did not know she had made it out, I did not know that she was pregnant"

"She found her egg?" She knew that it was not a question that he wanted answered. "For years she was so close"

That night they talked long into the night. She explained to him all the training that she went through with her mother. She was not going to tell him about the two other worlds, she wanted to keep that to herself for now.

But after years of thinking that he was dead she had her father. They had agreed not to tell anyone, they knew that it was too dangerous for both of them for anyone to know. But they both had agreed on one thing. She needed to be trained in the ways of the Dragon Riders. She had already been trained for years in ancient language, how to fight and the ways of weapons. But everyone has their own style and fight differently.

That night started a slow but budding relationship between her and her father. He still had troubles getting his head around the fact that she had three dragons. It was unheard of but dragons had been known to do stranger things in times of need.

(End flashback)

Over the next few weeks winter started to set in. She saw more of Eragon when he came to help out at the shop but other than that nothing exciting happened in town. Most people were worried that the traders would not show up but before long they did.

She listened quietly to her father's story about the riders again before the traders packed up and left. But no one was at ease. With the traders came more bad news about how restless the empire had become. There were more sightings and attacks from the urgal then normal. It seemed that the traders had been attacked on their way to their small town.

It unnerved her and her father that they had come so close to the Spine. In the past Urgal would not come within three leagues of the Spine if they could help it because they to feared it. Allaya could tell that sooner then she would like times were going to change and it seemed that they were going to change for the worse.

She was trying to get to sleep while she listened to her dragons tell her about how their day went when she felt it. It was the unmistaken able serge of magic that came when a Dragon hatched. She could tell that it was close, too close. Someone in her small town had a baby dragon.

"If I felt that there is no way that my dad did not feel it" she told her dragons.

'We felt it from here' Nero sighed.

'I have a feeling that things are about to get complicated' Arjuna wined.

'And just when we were settling into our life too' Azurite hissed out.

'You know a few weeks ago I felt some kind of magical serge in the Spine while Eragon was here' Azurite said as if she were pondering something. 'Then all of a sudden a new dragon hatches in your town'

'That seems like too much of a coincidence for me' Nero said. 'You should keep an eye on the boy'

'You guys are right' Brom is here for a reason and now this happens. 'I think it is about time that I had a talk with my father'

'When are you going to go to him little one' Arjuna asked

'Tomorrow night'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

TIME SKIP

Allaya knocked on the door waiting for the old man to answer. When he did she pushed her way past him into his house.

"Shut the door before someone over hears this" she hissed at him and walked over to stand before his fire. "I know you felt that last night"

"Yes I did" he said with a sigh. "I had hoped that I was mistaken"

"Didn't you say that the Egg was being ferried between the Varden and the elves" she said as she paced back and forth.

"Yes I did" he said walking to his window and looking out of it.

"Well it's not and from what I can tell Eragon has it and it's hatched for him" she said running her fingers through her hair. "He is my best friend but there is no way that he will be able to keep that dragon hidden within the next couple of months when it grows"

"Not to mention he has no idea what he is doing with a dragon" Brom commented.

"Yeah well that's where you come in" she laughed. "I can help in some areas but I'm not a teacher, plus it will become difficult to keep his training away from prying eyes in such a small town"

She could feel her Dragons becoming restless. They never liked that they had to stay so far away from her in the first place. But now that things seem to be going downhill they hated not being closer. But there was no way that she could allow them to be closer in the past. There was too much at stake if someone were to have seen them. But now she didn't think that it was such a bad idea.

"I don't think that it would be wise to approach him right away" she told him. "I think that it would be best to let him get used to the idea, after that he will come to me. He always tells me everything"

"We will do what we can with him right now while we can still stay here" Brom said with a thoughtful look. "But if the egg had been intercepted then the empire is going to be looking for it"

"Let's just hope that we have more time then we think" she sighed. "I'll give him a week tops then I'll take it into my own hands"

"Let's just hope that we have that time" he said as she left to go home. She knew that her father was worried. She was too but when it came to Eragon you had to take things slow.

Allaya and Brom waited a week for Eragon to come along. She was about to head to his house when she saw him walking into town. From the look on his face she knew that the last week had not been easy on him. He probably had to fight tooth and nail to hide his dragon from his uncle and his cousin. She knew that was probably the hardest part about it, lying to his family when they were so close.

She had heard word that Roran was leaving to find work. That must have made things harder on Eragon too. She felt bad that he was going through this, but you have to take the life you're given.

"Layla" she walked up to him with a smile on her face playing dumb to the situation. "Hey are you busy?"

"No why?" she followed him when he motioned for her to follow him back towards his house. She was not surprised when before they made it to his house they turned off the road. They walked for a while into the woods before they came to a small clearing that she could tell Eragon had cleared out himself.

"Before you go into why you brought me here just let me tell you that I already know" she said then laughed at the look on his face. She knew that he had probably spent all night trying to come up with what to say to her.

Slowly she slipped off the leather fingerless gloves that she always wore and held up her hand. She watched as his eyes widened and then he walked forward to take her hand and compare it to his own.

"How long?" he asked her as a young blue dragon flew down from a fort he had built for it in a tree.

"Eight years" she said as she walked over to the small dragon. She could remember when her three were this small. She sent an image to her dragons.

'She's young' Nero's voice stated.

"What's her name" she asked

"Her?" he asked looking at his dragon.

"Yes, she is a bit on the small side though she is not as small as mine were" she explained. Hoping that he would catch onto the wording.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Yes mine" she said. "I have been blessed with an egg that produced triplets"

"Are you telling me that you have not one but three dragons?" he asked her as he sat down on the ground.

"Yes, Nero, Arjuna and Azurite" she told them. "Nero is the biggest and the only male out of the three of them. Arjuna and Azurite are the same size and females"

"How did you hide them?" he asked.

"Well before I came here I was living alone deep in the Spine" she told him as she stretched her hand out to the young dragon. "Now they stay there and hunt, I go and see them on the trips that I take into the Spine every so often. So, we have to come up with a name for this beautiful girl"

She listed off a few names that she knew used to be names of female dragons. But the one that caught the young dragon's interest was the last name that she listed off. The one that she hoped that she would not pick, it happened to be the one that she wanted.

"Saphira" Eragon tried the name out on his tongue. Then it looked like he was lost in thought for a second and then smiled. "She likes it"

"I need you to tell me how you found her, then what you have done since then" she told him. "Did you tell anyone? Show any one?"

She listened to his story about finding it in the Spine. What he did on the way back, who he talked to and who he showed the Egg too. He showed it to Horst which made sense because Horst bumped into him after he showed it to Sloan.

"Well I guess that's fine for now" she lied to him. She would have to wipe it from their memories. She could not have them knowing more then they needed to know. She knew that Horst would not tell anything to anyone who asked. But Sloan would, he would take joy in it if he thought that it would get Eragon in trouble.

"Can I see your dragons?" he asked her with a wide smile on his face. She knew that the only reason that he was taking this so well was because she was here with him. He was not in this alone.

"I can't risk anyone seeing them" she told him. "But I can show you"

She opened her mind and projected images of her three dragons from the time that they hatched until the present time. She showed him some of the things that they could do as they got older.

"Now the question of the day is what do I do now" he asked her holding his young blue dragon in his lap.


End file.
